Winter Dream
by Dina
Summary: TATE. Starts 8 months after Twilight and no one died. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A short story from me because I felt it wasn't enough TATE fics out there and my body wouldn't let me sleep until it was written down.

……….Morning on Friday the 14th of December……..

Tony looked out over his living room. All this space and it was all for nothing. Since that day in April no girl if you didn't count Kate and his mother had been in his apartment. He wondered how he became this guy. A guy who day in and day out wondered what life was going to give him and how he would feel happiness again. Right now he didn't feel much enjoyment in life. His scars reminded him about that. His scars reminded him that he is soon 40 and the single life he so much enjoyed was no longer there and now he didn't know what he had…Tony walked around in the room before moving on to the guestroom, his bedroom, his bathroom and last but not least his kitchen. If he had died then everyone would have said that the apartment was all Tony had and he had nothing else…His car would have probably been sold and it was just a few months old…A big apartment didn't manage to fill the whole in his heart and it became more apparent after all three ended up in the hospital. It was a miracle they all survived and all three could go back to work…Now it was time to step in the car in the freezing cold and drive of to work. He hoped no new case would turn up so he could have a free weekend. With it being so near Christmas and him spending Christmas all alone because someone needs to be stand-by just like a doctor if something happens. Terrorists don't have holidays. They live to destroy holidays and people's happiness. Right now he didn't want them to know they took a part of his enjoyment of life. Mandatory therapy sessions for everyone in the team hadn't helped him especially when it was group meetings. Everyone clammed up and hoped the hour would somehow go away so they could go back to work. They wore down the therapist quite quickly and everyone soon went back to their daily routine. All seven of them thought therapy wasn't for them.

Tony bought a new car as a replacement to the one which got stolen and some other new stuff but his money didn't make him happier. His family's support didn't make him happier just content with life and his friends tried to be there for him and then act like they normally do so it would be easier for him to get back to the lifestyle he had. It was just not as easy as everyone thought and no one understood that.

………..Meanwhile in Kate's apartment……….

"Ok, so this is it. The loan application is there, the box with the paid bills are there. Only two bills paid yet but tonight I'm going to sort them through and yes the bills which are due soon will…well some of them will be put in the paid box…" Kate said sighing, knowing she had money problem along with other problems. Since April nothing had been easy and it had been a long process to get back to her old self and when she finally thought she was getting there the money trouble started to remind her how bad things can really be. Life isn't easy but after a big ordeal she had been through why couldn't life cut her some slack? It was Christmas soon and she knew there was no way she could afford going home for Christmas. It was good that her family believed her when she said she was going to work during Christmas and New Year's so she couldn't come to visit. Borrowing some money from them would be too much since they had done so much for her while she was in the hospital and then rehabilitating at home. In the end she was all alone with her problems and having to burden her friends and family once again was tearing her up inside.

…………Late afternoon/early evening the same day…………

"Ok, I'm sorry for dragging…Well I'm sorry for making you stay late too and finish the paper work. Let me make it up to you. Like a peace offering." Tony said to her.

Kate was quiet and kept on working.

"I know it isn't fun being here all alone when everyone has gone home and especially being left with me. Cut me some slack here. If it makes you feel better then let me do whatever you have left so you can go home now." Tony said to her in hope she would say something now.

Kate avoided answering him and it wasn't because she was mad at him for causing Gibbs to order them to stay at work until they had finished the paper work, it was because she didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go home and deal with what was on her kitchen table.

"Kate, I'll buy you dinner if you just answer me!" Tony then burst out. It was hard enough for him to get the nerve to be social and talk to women…Losing his dear friend would be the last nail in his coffin. It was him who has stalled today and it was him who was to blame for Gibbs' decision and he didn't want Kate to suffer from it.

"You will?" Kate then said a bit excited. It was very egotistical for her to say it that way but a real meal which you don't have to pay for was something she couldn't let herself have due to the budget cuts she had done to her economy lately…She hoped her tone didn't mislead Tony in to thinking it was something else she meant.

"Yeah, right after we're or rather I'm finished with this." Tony replied unaware of what her tone could have sounded like because he was just happy she answered.

"It'll go faster if we both work." Kate said to him and then they both started to work again.

……………………..

20 minutes later they were both finished with their work and standing by their cars. It was snowing and quite cold. The parking lot was mostly deserted. Many had gone home to be with their families and prepare for Christmas.

"I know this great restaurant called Virginia's Restaurant. If you just don't know how to get there then I can drive first and you can follow." Tony told her.

"Ok. I'll follow you." Kate said before getting in to her car. She put on her seat belt and saw how Tony was getting into his car. She put in the key and turned it but the car didn't want to start. She tried again but it didn't start. Then she saw in the corner of her eye Tony's car moving. Once more she tried again but the car didn't want to start. She got frustrated and wondered if this just was her luck. Just as she was going to get a free meal her car was breaking down. Then she heard a knock on the window and saw Tony outside. Instinctively she opened the door instead of wheeling down the window.

"Is something wrong?" Tony wondered.

"It just takes a while for the car to start when it is really cold. ..It'll start soon." She assured him but she wasn't sure it would. Kate didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Tony. She decided to just call of the dinner.

"I have some jump cables in my car if you need any help." Tony offered.

Kate turned the key again and hoped it would start. A sigh of relief came out of her when it did start.

"See it started. I'll be right behind you." Kate told him before closing the door.

………..At the restaurant……….

"You haven't said much." Tony said to her while waiting for their dessert.

"Neither have you. I guess outside of work we haven't much to say to each other." Kate reasoned.

"If the ones at work only knew." Tony said to her while smiling.

"Yeah those nasty rumours would die quickly if they saw us now. We're friends and nothing else." Kate said to him still feeling a bit uncomfortable. She had done so during the whole dinner and she didn't know why. It was a great restaurant and also one she probably wouldn't afford but Tony always had money but she never once dared to ask her where he got his money from. Their salary wasn't so big that you could afford such a great apartment, new car and his old one was only two years old and also such an expensive dinner this would turn out to be…

"Did you enjoy the dinner?" Tony asked her so they at least could keep on talking.

"Yeah, I did. You know my offer still stands about splitting the bill. This must cost a fortune." Kate said but she actually hoped he would say no once again.

"I'm paying for it. It was me who asked you. You shouldn't worry about the money. I can afford this." Tony reassured.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but how can you afford everything?" Kate wondered. Her curiosity took the best of her and she could no longer just sit still and wonder.

"My parents…I have stocks, a trust found well everything I need to be financial stable…When I decided to become a policeman they were worried and tried to talk me out of it. When I didn't change my mind they decided that in case something happens to me my family wouldn't have to suffer so I got money earlier than intended. I still haven't a family but the money is still there. It's sharing and doing things with the ones I care about which is the only great thing about the money. Just like this dinner." Tony explained.

Then their desserts came and nothing more was said.

…………..

Suddenly they were back at their cars at the parking lot outside the restaurant.

"Let me drive behind you to make sure your car doesn't break down on your way home. It's over 8 pm now and really dark and I don't want something to happen to you." Tony said worried. When her car didn't start before he got worried that it would stop working when he drove in front of her and he would because of the snow not see that and drive away leaving her there all alone. Never again he wanted to leave anyone in his team alone. The memories and the fear of something happening when he wasn't around was still too big.

"You don't have to. This car is great. It will take a long time before it needs any serious repairs." Kate assured him but she had her doubts. Her seven year old car wasn't as good as she made out it to be.

"I insist. You don't live that far from me anyway."

………..At Kate's apartment building……….

"I told you it wouldn't break down. Let me give you some hot coco before you drive home." Kate offered. Tony accepted and they went to her apartment. Tony sat down in the sofa and waited for his drink.

"Very nice apartment you have." He told her looking around her living room. It looked very cosy and she had at least five blankets on the sofa and chairs.

"Thank you." Kate said while she put down the cups on the table. Then she sat down next to him in the sofa. A chill went through her body.

"Are you cold? I'll get you a blanket!" Tony said while reaching for one of the blankets. It was a bit cold in her apartment but he didn't want to point it out.

"I'm ok." Kate replied.

"Then why so many blankets in here?" Tony wondered.

"The heater doesn't always work and blankets are a good thing to have then." Kate explained.

"Why hasn't the landlord fixed it?" Tony wondered.

"He said he is going to. It takes time to get parts and so on but he promised it'll be fixed before Christmas." Kate said with a trustworthy and assuring voice.

"Ok…" Tony said while wrapping two blankets around Kate and then giving her drink to her.

After that Tony started to drink his drink. No one said another word. They just drank and watched each other drink. Suddenly their drinks were all gone. It was nothing left to do then put the cups back down on the table.

Kate came closer to Tony while she was trying to get back to the position she had before putting down the cup. They looked into each other's eyes and something they did not anticipate happened.

Kate and Tony kissed.

………….

"I'm sorry…My hormones are running wild and it's been a long time since I was this close to a woman. " Tony quickly apologized before realising he said too much.

"Don't be…We both kissed and just because of what happened in April doesn't mean you have lost your touch Tony." Kate replied. She knew him a lot better than he thought but she knew he knew her a lot better than he thought. The remark startled Tony. He got up from the sofa.

"I'm going to make some more hot chocolate for us." He said picking up the two cups. Tony headed towards the kitchen and when Kate saw his face after reaching the kitchen she realised something.

"Tony, don't mind them." Kate said while getting up from the sofa. She quickly turned his attention from the bills and loan application when she asked him what he was going to do tomorrow.

"Nothing much." Tony answered.

"Why don't I pick you up and then we can go Christmas shopping?" Kate suggested.

"I've already bought my presents and sent them to my family and friends." Tony replied.

"So have I but this weekend I thought I would buy things for myself. You're catholic right, Tony?" Kate asked just so they could the conversation going until their hot chocolates were ready.

"Yeah, I am…So are you…Your point is?" Tony wondered.

"Then you won't mind going to the catholic church with me. I'm donating some money to a charity there." Kate said just before their hot chocolates were finished.

They talked some more but not about what was laying on her kitchen table but about what was going to happen tomorrow. Kate was going to pick Tony up at 10 am. After Tony had listened to all she had to say he suddenly found himself in his car on his way back home.

…………….The next day at 10 am, Saturday the 15 of December……..

"I told you my car would hold up. Get in." Kate said when Tony walked out of his apartment building.

"I was wrong." He said while putting on his belt. Then as soon Kate turned around the key you could hear a noise which only meant the car had died and needed some serious repairs.

"Oh no…" Kate said really worried.

"I'll call the tow truck and the mechanic I use. They are great and can probably look at your car straight away." Tony assured her.

……………At the mechanic………….

"At least 2500 dollars but I think it will cost a lot more. It's an old car. You two should reconsider buying a new one instead. It's good you have another car. It isn't that easy to tell couple's or families that their only car needs a big repair job." Tony's mechanic explained to them.

"My car…And we're not…" Kate said in shock. With this she would be a lot worse than broke.

"Kate, here are my keys. Go back to my car and I'll talk to Teddy." Tony said while handing her his keys. She didn't want to do that but suddenly Tony and Teddy had walked over to his office. Rather than seeing more of her car she went back to Tony's. It didn't take long before Tony was back.

"You paid him didn't you? I don't want to own anybody some money! I'll pay back every cent." Kate told him. Tony put his hand on hers.

"Would you rather I bought you a new one? Which would cost a lot more? We're sticking to our plan here. Go shopping, go to church, go home to your place to drop things of before you'll drive my home. I gave you the keys so you could sit in the driver's seat." Tony explained to her.

"I rather yell at you when you are driving. I'm going to pay you back! Don't you think I'm accepting all of this because of the kiss last night" Kate said to him while giving him his keys.

…………….Late afternoon…………..

"It has been a long, fun and interesting day. I hope you're happier now." Tony said when they entered Kate's apartment.

"I actually am. I didn't think it would be a fun day but you're nice and fun to be around. You didn't need to pay for everything because I didn't intend to buy a lot so I could have afforded my things." Kate said before another chill went through her body.

"I said it was my present to you so that is that…Anyway it is colder now in here than it was yesterday. Kate you can't live like this!" Tony told her after seeing her freezing.

"I'm used to it." She answered.

"If you are used to it then how long has this been going on?" Tony asked now quite mad at her landlord.

"Two weeks or so. He said it'll be fixed next week." Kate said while putting the bags on the table.

"Then live in my guestroom until it is. I won't do any advances or so but I don't want you to be sick, cold and unhappy. I'll help you pack." Tony said hoping she wouldn't object.

"The Christmas has really taken over you but it is too much Tony. My car is enough. I'm not a charity case." Kate said strongly.

"No, you're my friend." Tony said to her looking really serious. As hard as she tried she couldn't manage to say that she would stay home. He actually did make things feel a lot better and she needed it right now.

……………….

Two hours later she was settling in Tony's guestroom. She heard Tony doing something very slow on the computer. She didn't want to bother him since he hated being watched when he did something on the computer. Tony felt he did things much slower then. When she was ready she sat down in his sofa. It didn't take long before he came to her.

……………

"What did you do?" she asked him.

"Paid some bills." Tony answered.

"Mine too?" she asked in hope it wasn't but her gut feeling told her he did.

"No, just mine."

"You're such a liar." She said to him.

"You withheld the truth from me too since you knew the shape your car was in. It wasn't safe for you to drive it but you still did" Tony objected.

"Fine, we're even…Can we talk about our arrangement here?" Kate wondered.

As unexpected his answer was to that so was her.

………………..A while later…….

"Tony, we actually did it…" Kate said as they bought lay in the sofa wrapped around in one of her blankets.

"We did…" Tony said looking at the scattered clothes on the floor.

"I said you hadn't lost your touch." Kate said while smiling to him.

"Neither have you. I haven't seen you glow like this in days." Tony said holding her much tightly.

"It was great but it all went so quick…We forgot the condom…Since April I haven't been on the pill because of the treatment I received in the hospital and lack of time to go get another prescription…As much as I enjoyed this it can't be permanent and I just hope we didn't create something we're not ready for…" Kate said worried.

"No matter what I'll be here for you. I'm so sorry about forgetting. I was too excited to think clearly. If we did create something special tonight then I'm glad I did it with you." Tony assured her. His feelings for her had changed but they had now changed to the better.

"I'm glad for that too but it will be you telling Gibbs I'm pregnant if I'm pregnant." Kate said teasing with him a bit.

"No, I'm not. A smack to the head is the best thing he would do in that situation and that isn't very likely. He'll drag up rule no12 and probably fire me because he can't fire a pregnant woman." Tony said joking a bit.

"Then you have to hope nobody will find out on Monday I'm living here." Kate replied still with a smile on her face.

"Oh…I didn't think about that." Tony said to her and his smile wasn't as big as it was a few seconds ago.


	2. Chapter 2

…………….Sunday the 16th of December………

"We have a lot do to today. Do you mind helping with hanging up the laundry?" Kate yelled from the bathroom. She hadn't a washing machine in her apartment but Tony did but still he didn't take full advantage of having one. That meant that she could and she wasn't late on taking advantage of that. A full load of laundry had already been washed and the next one was going to be put in as soon as she had hung up the wet clothes.

"It's only ten and we've been up for two hours. What about sleeping in on Sundays?" Tony asked as he made his way from the kitchen to the bathroom.

"That was before you let me stay. If you let me drive your car so I can pick up some more stuff at my apartment then you can go back to bed." Kate said while handing him a wet t-shirt.

"Uhh…It's snowing pretty heavily and you don't know so much about how the car acts in this kind of weather." Tony said to her. There were several various reasons he didn't want to let her go alone but he felt he couldn't tell them to her. Not yet anyway.

"Fine…Whatever…So am I going to decide everything we're going to do today because I don't want to do anything that you don't like?" Kate asked him. She had suggested a bunch of things they could do today during breakfast but Tony didn't object to anything just said they were all ok.

"Fill up on gas before going to your apartment, then going grocery shopping before ending back home to make late lunch…Sounds fine since this is a household of two now…I wonder if we can just sit down and talk before we go. Since we got up today it has been so hectic." Tony explained to her.

"Let's hang them up quickly then." Kate told him.

…………A few minutes later…….

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kate asked him when they sat at the kitchen table.

"You're so ok with everything. What changed? You don't seem so puzzled as before but I'm still worried about some things." Tony wondered.

"You helped me…Taking a loan was a hard decision for me to make and paying you back doesn't feel as hard now. A stone was lifted from my heart. Just when I had got over April then I realised I had let the bills pile up and suddenly my income couldn't manage all of them. It isn't easy being sick when the rest of the world doesn't care about that. Bills have to be paid in time which I couldn't manage. Unexpected bills came, I wasn't home much, my income decreased…It was just so hard…You just made it easier for me to think about next month's bills and I'm grateful for that." Kate explained.

"Was that all?" Tony said to her because to him the last three days were so much more.

Kate knew what he meant.

"If you mean us…Well I don't know what to say. In a week I'll be moving back home. I'm also wondering if we will hate each other after living together for a week. This isn't a mission were we have to live together. We both wanted this and that makes it so much harder. I'm trying to do the best of the situation and not get on your nerves. Is that what you wanted to talk about? Am I irritating you already?" Kate asked him wondering where this conversation will go.

"You're not irritating me. On the opposite I like having you here. This place is full of life now. It wasn't before. Before you…I was having problems too. Not financial ones but personal ones. Hitting 40 soon, the scars on my body…Wondering if this was all I was getting out of life. Material things and single life which weren't fulfilling my needs…" Tony explained.

"You're not old Tony. If I can accept the scars then another woman will too." Kate encouraged him.

"But you know the origin of them…I don't know if I ever can share those things with someone else. I don't know why it is so easy with you." Tony continued.

"Because we went through it together." Kate said taking his hand.

"Last night was wonderful…It was like a dream…I want to feel like that again." Tony said moving closer to her.

"You want the dream to come true? The obstacles we have are so big!" Kate told him sincerely.

"Except work what else are there?" Tony wondered.

"The failed dinner, how compatible are we?…Great sex isn't everything. Love is the most important thing." Kate told him.

"If you ever want to try then you know where I am." Tony then said to her while getting up.

Kate still held his hand.

"Stop…Maybe it is the fear of how will things turn out if we do try? I don't mind trying but will it work? What will happen if it doesn't work? What will happen if it will work? I love working at NCIS and I can't take having to get another job. It is clear Gibbs would fire me since you have worked longer there than I have." Kate told him.

"Then I'll resign too. No matter how much I love NCIS it doesn't compare to how happy you will make me." Tony said to her looking down on her since she was still sitting on the chair.

Kate went up and kissed him. It was such a beautiful thing he said to her. It touched her heart so deeply. This kiss was different from any of them they had shared before. The feelings they shared came straight from their hearts and not filled with lust as the others had.

………….Later that afternoon at home………

"Kate, we're finished with everything. Come and rest." Tony suggested.

"Actually I want to take a walk and enjoy the winter. Want to come with me?" Kate asked.

"You're kidding. It is freezing outside!" Tony said not wanting to trade the cosy and warm atmosphere which his home now had with what was outside

"I won't be out for more than a half an hour." Kate said while going to where her coat and shoes were.

"Wait, don't leave me alone here." Tony said to her. He just wanted to be with her without doing household shores and if he had to go out then he had too.

"So you love me so much that you can't be alone for a little while?" Kate asked teasing with him.

"Yes, I do." Tony said without thinking.

"You what?" Kate said while stopping everything she did. She wasn't serious when she asked him that.

"I…It just came out. It was you who asked that." Tony defended himself.

"I was just teasing you…Were you serious?" Kate asked.

"No, I wasn't. Can we just go out now?" Tony asked so they could stop talking about that.

They both felt it was an extremely uncomfortable atmosphere right now and didn't want to discuss the topic any further. It was too early to express their love when they weren't sure how they felt for each other. Why ruin a perfect day?

…………….At the park………..

They had talked while they walked to the park but hadn't discussed how deep their feelings were. They were content over handling it this way and enjoying each others company.

"Kate, you better watch out!" Tony said as he was making a snowball. Kate looked at him and quickly started to make her own. Soon it was a big snowball fight between them and Tony was running after Kate. Suddenly Tony caught her and they both fell down on the snow.

Kate was lying under Tony.

"So I guess you won." Kate declared.

"What did I win?" Tony said to her with a big smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Kate continued. This little game they played had become much more fun than they both thought when they started.

"To you to know that I think my feelings are deeper than you think." Tony said to her. It surprised because she was sure he would ask for a kiss or something.

"I feel the same…You can kiss me if you want." Kate told him. Then they kissed with the snow falling down on them in the deserted park.

……..Back home………..

When they came home they were really wet after rumbling and fooling around in the snow. When they got changed Kate noticed something she immediately wanted to talk to Tony about.

"Tony…In two weeks this year is over…I know it is hard for you getting over what Ari did to us especially since you got injured the most…"Kate said before she was interrupted.

"He tried to kill us. I will never forget that and getting over it still seems impossible." Tony said to her.

"Why let him win? The scars inside are big in both of us but letting what he did unnecessary affect our lives is not the way to go." Kate said before she got interrupted again.

"I know what you are going to say. I have already agreed to meet the therapist once more so I can finally let go of it and move on. I finally got a new start to my life and partially it is because of you." Tony explained.

"Tony, sweetheart…That wasn't what I was going to say…The scars inside are much bigger than the ones outside. I love them and I think it would be very sexy if you wanted to walk around without a shirt on." Kate said to him. She had noticed he was insecure about changing in front of her because of letting her see the scars. When they were lying together in the sofa or the bed he hadn't a problem with it but it was always a blanket or clothing hiding them. Kate didn't want him to hide something from her. It wasn't the right way to start a relationship. When she said those words to him she started to pull of his shirt.

"How can you like them? They remind me about something I hate so much. If he had killed you this would never happen. I would be missing out on you. You… Who is the best thing in my life right now!" Tony explained to her looking down on his bare upper body. The words which came out of her mouth affected him in such a great way. He could never imagine it would feel like this.

"They are apart of you. I think I can give you a more pleasant memory attached to them." Kate said before she slowly started to place kisses on and around his scars. Tony then pulled her up and kissed her on her forehead.

"Your scar is there too even if it isn't as visible as mine." Tony then said.

"It is but I don't think about it. I have you and many others to put my love and energy on." Kate told him.

"Will you marry me?" Tony asked her. No woman had ever made him feel this way and wasting time wasn't on his agenda.

"Oh…I mean…Not like get married tomorrow or so but…" Kate said not knowing how she should answer his proposal.

"It's a no then?" Tony asked sadly.

"My heart definitely says…" Kate said while looking at him wanting to say it right.

"The waiting is killing me." Tony told her.

Kate kissed him on the lips to make him feel better. It was the best way to prepare him to what was coming.

"It's a yes but let's not hurry." She told him.

"It wasn't my intention to hurry. A lot has to be done before we can do so. Telling everyone, get the families to meet, officially move in and how we should handle the important work issue. I'll resign if I have to even as soon as tomorrow." Tony told her.

……………..Next day they were back at work……….

"Reality check…how are we ever going to handle this?" Kate asked him.

"I don't know. Try to act normal." Tony answered. Then they went to their desks.

"I saw Tony driving you to work. A sight I didn't think I would see." Abby asked her with Gibbs and McGee also being there in the office.

"My car broke down and Tony offered to drive me to work." Kate answered.

"So you just called him instead of me?" Abby wondered.

"He knows more about good mechanics around here than I do." Kate replied. She and Tony had gone over what to tell the rest if they saw them in the same car.

"Ok. If you want a drive home just ask." Abby told her.

"I already offered her a drive home." Tony said so Kate didn't have to answer.

"You're really eager to drive her around." McGee noticed.

"I can actually be a nice guy even if you don't always notice it, probie." Tony told McGee.

"So over to this…Dinozzo is going to work during Christmas and McGee over New Year's. Have we all agreed to this?" Gibbs asked them.

"Still no one who wants to work instead of me?" McGee asked. He had been trying to get out of his New Year's duty since he found out about it. He felt it wasn't fair he was going to be the only agent at work just that in case something happens, which he learned rarely happens over New Year's, he could tell the rest of the team to get back to work. He had plans over the holidays and Tony didn't.

"I can. Some of my plans have changed." Kate answered. Tony wanted to look at her but if he did then he knew everyone would know.

"Fine. Just no more changes." Gibbs told them.


	3. Chapter 3

…………..January 15th…………..

Around a table in a restaurant sat everyone in the team except one person. This was something they had never done before. You could feel that something was going to happen.

"We're waiting for Gibbs then I'll tell you all what is going on." Tony told the rest. They all were early because they were curious about what Tony was going to tell them. Apparently Gibbs wasn't as curious as he probably would come just in time.

"So here I am." Gibbs said while sitting down on the one remaining chair.

"Ok…Actually it wasn't just I who invited you here. Kate and I wanted to announce some things together but we didn't want to say it was us two who invited you to the dinner." Tony explained.

"Inviting Kate in front of all of us did throw us of the trail for a while but I guess I know what you are going to say." Abby told him.

"Sorry for being so secretive. So much has happened in one month. I never thought things would go so fast. We both felt this was the best way to explain things to you." Kate told them. She felt bad about having to mislead them and lie to them. It had been really hard on her hiding everything and when Tony and she talked about how they would tell the team they figured that in a public place the others would control themselves a bit more.

"We've been together for a month…We've lived together for a month, got engaged, got pregnant and are getting married as soon as possible." Tony told them.

"Oh my…" Abby said shocked. That was so much in just such a short time.

"Congratulations." McGee told them.

Palmer and Ducky said the same thing.

"Let me see the ring!" Abby requested. Kate had it in her pocket so she took it up and put it on. Then Tony did the same with his.

"Boss, I know you…We broke the rule and you probably want to smack my head. We have a solution to that too." Tony told him.

Gibbs looked at him and tried to come up with something to say. He figured out why they decided to tell them this in public.

"I'm happy for you two. I heard the rumours and I'm not stupid. I'm good at sensing when something is unusual…About how this will affect things at work…That I need to think about." Gibbs told them. To him it showed how the team really has gone in different directions and if it wasn't because of how his personal life had been turned upside down but turned upside down in a great way then maybe this wouldn't have happen. His team was his foundation and seeing it change hurt him even if two people are becoming so much happier.

"Our solution is quite easy. Kate loves this job and it will hurt her lot more to have to change jobs again. That's why I'm willing to resign." Tony replied.

"You can't. Tell him he can't Gibbs." Abby pleaded.

"That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard." McGee told him not afraid of speaking up in front of Gibbs. He liked having Tony there and the team would be incomplete without him.

"Thanks McGee." Kate said.

"Thanks, probie." Tony said at the same time.

"Right now I don't see why you have leave." Gibbs then said. The tone he had when he said it felt a bit hesitant so no one really knew what he meant but no one wanted to push it by asking him to clarify it. That could be done another day.

"So when are you getting married?" Abby then curiously asked.

"It depends on when most of our families and friends can come. Preliminary we have said beginning of March but we want to do it before June. They are really happy for us but not so keen on it being so rushed." Kate answered.

"So we're the last ones you tell?" Abby continued.

"Yeah, you are." Tony replied.

"So why the rush?" McGee asked. Abby stared at him with a look that told him it was an inappropriate question.

"Tony, we need to tell them…"Kate then said to him. Tony looked at her. He had feared this moment all day long.

"Both our families want us to live closer to them. They have very valid arguments and think our jobs are too dangerous if we are starting a family. Tony's family has offered to help us pay for a house if we move closer to them. Tony's family also said they would help us find jobs in Washington so we are considering it but that doesn't mean we don't love our lives, jobs and friends here. We haven't made a decision yet. It is so much to handle right now so we're only thinking about the wedding. I hope you can accept how we want things and be patient about our decisions." Kate told them.

……………

"Have you decided on what to eat yet?" the waiter said to them.

"We need a few more minutes." Tony told him.

"I understand it while take a while to comprehend all of this." Tony continued.

"No it won't. I'll support you no matter what. We've been through worse things." Abby answered.

"That's why this can be so much harder." Kate said sadly.

"No, it won't." Abby objected.

"I need to go to the toilet. Tony, order for me." Kate said getting up from her seat.

"I'll take the same so order for me too Tony." Abby said just before she got up to follow Kate. She knew she needed some female support right now.

…………..At the bathroom………

"Are you going to throw up?" Abby asked her seeing how pale she looked.

"I don't know. I've thrown up too much today. I hate morning sickness."

"Try to be positive. Don't let the mood of the others out there bring you down." Abby said supportive.

"It wasn't only them. It was more the food the table next to us are eating. "Kate explained.

"I'm sure the others will understand when we explain when we come back. Just take your time." Abby told her.

……………..At the end of the dinner………….

"I actually have to say this dinner was a success. Don't you all think that?" Abby said looking at Gibbs.

"Yes, it was nice to do something together besides work." Gibbs declared.

"I think so too." Ducky told them.

"It will be much more fun at the wedding. We have so much to plan. Bachelor party, bachelorette party, wedding, baby shower…" Abby said happily.

"Yeah, we do." Kate said with a smile on her face. She had managed to eat everything and that was a lot since she was eating for two. When she got back from the bathroom everyone felt more at ease and the dinner just became better and better.

"Are you ready to pay?" the waiter asked Tony.

"Yes." Tony gave him his credit card and they all continued to talk including Gibbs.

Soon the waiter came back and they were all ready to go home.

"Tony, we need to think really hard about leaving NCIS." Kate told him quietly.

Gibbs heard them.

"I want you to stay. A boss would be crazy if he let his two best agents leave because of one broken rule. You have been very supportive of my decisions since April and I should be too about yours." Gibbs concluded.

"So you want us to stay?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I do. Don't try leaving again." Gibbs told him before slapping him in the back of his head. They both smiled.

"Gibbs, tell Lauren and the kids are welcome to the wedding." Kate then said to him.

………………………

Lauren was Gibbs girlfriend who he had after 15 years got back together with. They became closer after she visited him in the hospital. Lauren worked as a detective at the police and had just got two foster children which were 12 years old when Gibbs and she started to date. Six months down the road the children seemed to be staying with Lauren permanently and Gibbs had explained to Lauren he also wanted to stay permanently with her. The kids liked him too and didn't mind the thought of them one day moving in together and getting married. That was why he spent all of his holiday with them.

Being near death changed everyone in the team. Before April everyone was single but now no one was. Tony and Kate had been the last two who were single in the group but somehow they became the first to get married.

……………..When they were at the exit in the restaurant ………..

Suddenly many masked guys with guns stormed through the door.

"This is a robbery. Everyone sit down." One of them said. The team went back to their table. Since the team knew criminals they instantly knew this was serious. They were professional not small time criminals. This Gibbs and especially Tony knew from his days from working at the police.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I know it is maybe a bit unoriginal but I really liked how I made everyone in my last story together with someone especially the character Lauren.

Feedback is really much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the feedbacks you've given me. Everyone really means so much.

……………..At the restaurant……………..

"Listen up. This will go fast if everyone put their wallets on the tables. The credit cards should be there too. We will frisk people if necessary." One of the robbers yelled to them.

Everyone did as they were told because they didn't want to get killed. Still the rest of the robbers searched them because they didn't believe the hostages truly gave them the things they wanted.

"P, are you ready?" one of the robbers asked another.

"Just tying up the last one." He replied. They had tied everyone up so it would take longer before the police were alarmed.

"Ok, let's get out of here." The robber who spoke the most said.

Shots were fired, some of the men and women got beaten and some of the women even got their clothes torn. From what you could here the robbers enjoyed it very much. Tony saw Kate's scared look when one of the robbers passed her. Just as it looked like he was going to hit Kate in the stomach area he hit McGee on his back instead. Everyone was so confused and they didn't know if someone had been shot or not since it all happened so quickly. They were around ten robbers so everything happened very quickly.

…………………………..

In a few seconds they left the restaurant only leaving the guests tied up, gagged and hurt.

They had duck tape surrounding their hands, feet and on their mouths. They had put them on pretty tightly and it was really hard for anyone to get loose. McGee was the only one in the team who had been beaten.

Tony knew that his watch had some sharp edges and maybe if he could move himself closer to someone else he could tear the duck tape which was on their hands but moving while being stuck to a chair wasn't that easy. The robbers were smart. Not only did they tie them, they tied them to the chairs too. Without any means of communicating it was pretty hard for Tony to tell anyone what he wanted to do. The other person needed to understand what his intent was so he or she could help out making it easier to get free. Tony looked around and saw Kate's scared face and Gibbs angry face among many others. They were closest to him so at least trying to move him to them seemed like the best idea. If he couldn't free Kate then he could try to free Gibbs. He started to jump but the chair was pretty heavy and after a few times the chair tilted and nearly hit Kate. When he landed on the floor he looked up at Kate and so badly wanted to say I'm sorry to her. He felt so bad about nearly hurting her. She could have got seriously injured and lost the baby. Tony couldn't understand how stupid he was. Now he had to lie there until hopefully someone saw them through the windows and called for the police. Then he heard a sound which sounded like another chair moving. He could only see Kate from where he was lying but she couldn't see him. It wasn't she who moved so it had to be another person. Then he heard a loud noise similar to how it sounded when he landed on the floor. Not able to see who it was he wondered if that person was alright. Then suddenly he felt someone's hands on his hands. Without a second's delay he started to see if his watch could get through that person's duck tape. It took several minutes but he managed to cut through the duck tape. He waited impatiently until the person freed himself.

"When I saw you lying there I thought maybe if I could come close to you it would be easier for one of us to free ourselves." Gibbs said as soon as he had taken away his duck tape over his mouth. Then Gibbs started to cut Tony's tape with a knife. A few minutes later everyone was freed and just then the police came. Someone had seen them through the window and called the police.

……………..A while later………………..

Kate woke up and wondered where she was. She felt a bit sick and wondered why she had fallen asleep at the office. She saw everyone there but didn't really recognise the office. Was she so tired that she had forgotten how the office looked like? Right now she didn't want to wake up and start to work again because the dream was so lovely well at least the beginning was. Being pregnant, engaged to Tony…But her dream ended violently and it just had to be a dream because she knew she shouldn't feel like this, all torn up. Maybe she had dreamed about a case and mixed it up with her dreams of getting married and having kids. It wouldn't be the first time but it had been a while since she had such a bad dream and most often it would be Ari doing something bad to the team. Kate just hoped she would wake up properly and get out of this dazed and confused state.

"So you're up now." Abby said to her.

"Sorry for sleeping. So what are we doing?" Kate asked her.

"We're at the police station." Abby told her.

"Why?" Kate asked her. Abby looked confused at her. She had been awake until they came to the police station where she fell asleep while she waited for them to let her give her statement.

"Because of what happened in the restaurant to us." Abby explained to her.

"But wasn't that a dream?" Kate asked looking at her strangely.

"Kate, do you remember what happened to you?" Abby asked her.

"Ducky, can you come over here?" Abby then asked Ducky who was sitting a few feet away from them.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I think she thinks everything that has happened is a dream. Can you check if she is in shock?" Abby asked her.

"I'm fine…Just tired…"Kate explained to them.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Ducky asked her.

"It just feels like a bad dream. I really don't want to talk about it." She explained.

"You're next to leave your statement. Are you sure you're up for it? In your state I understand that you may not want to do it now." Ducky told her.

Kate felt she needed to breathe and try to remember what has happened. She closed her eyes. Why did she feel that she didn't want to talk about something? Why did it all feel like a bad dream?

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked her when he saw Ducky and Abby looking concerned.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kate said a bit frustrated.

"Because you don't look so well. Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Abby told her.

Kate looked around and couldn't see Tony. Then she looked down and saw her hand. There was a ring on her hand. A ring on her finger but no Tony around. So this wasn't a dream?

"Am I pregnant?" Kate asked them.

"Can't you remember?" Abby asked now really concerned.

"I'll get her some water!" McGee told them.

"She might have blocked it out and feels strange because she knows something is going on but can't remember it." Ducky explained to them.

"You're pregnant and yes that ring means you are engaged." Abby continued.

"Where is he then?" Kate asked.

"Tony is giving a statement to the police. He'll be here shortly." Ducky explained to her.

McGee came back with some water to her. Everyone was surrounding her and when Tony walked back to them he saw how everyone was standing around her. She was drinking water but he still sensed something was wrong. He got really worried.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm not sure she is up for leaving a statement. First she thought she had dreamed it all and couldn't remember what happened in the restaurant and that she is engaged and pregnant…I think it all became too much for her. Pregnant woman are more emotional fragile so just let her rest when she comes home…I remember one time when I worked at a hospital…"Ducky said to Tony but no one wanted to hear more of Ducky's stories.

"Let's just go home." Tony said helping her up.

"I'm ready to take the last statement now…Let's see…Ms Todd it is…" the detective then said.

"I think she isn't ready for it. Can we do it another time?" Tony asked him.

"It's better to do it while it is still fresh in her mind." He replied.

"Trust me…It'll be better to do it another day." Tony continued.

"I still remember it even if it feels like a big nightmare or dream. I just want it to be over with. Please, let me do it…You can be there too." Kate pleaded to Tony. She felt how scared he was and she knew he had all right to be. If everything that happened in her dream was true then it was understandable that he only wanted her to go home and get better.

Gibbs then went up to the detective and explained to him the situation.

"Usually we don't let other people be there except lawyers but we can do an exception. " The detective answered.

Kate looked exhausted and sad. It hurt Tony so bad seeing her this way. All he wanted was to make her feel better. Kate wondered what Tony was thinking. Deep inside she knew she loved him and hated being the one making him feeling so bad.

……………………Back home…………

"You just lie there and don't move." Tony said after carrying her to their bed.

"That won't happen. I need to go to the toilet, eat, get changed…"Kate said before she was cut off.

"And stress a lot. I don't think so. Let me take care of you. For the next nine months that's my job. Gibbs has already given you the day off tomorrow and I'll try to come home as soon as possible tomorrow." Tony told her.

"Have you called the bank and blocked our credit cards?" Kate then asked him.

"As soon as you fall asleep I will. Let me take care of the practical things and you just rest." Tony said to her.

"We went to the hospital and he said I'm just fine." Kate said to him wanting him to stop thinking of her as a very vulnerable creature. That wasn't who she was but was that what she was becoming now that she is pregnant?

"Not what I heard. He said rest, take it easy and not get stressed…He was really concerned after Abby explained how you were after you woke up. That together with how quiet you were on the ride to the police station suggested you were in shock. I'm taking that very serious. You should too." Tony told her trying to be as calm as possible but still he wanted her to take this very serious and he felt she wasn't right now. He saw how her mood changed within seconds. From being tired and sad to angry with a lot of energy.

"The robbers tour across the country and won't come back…No need to worry about them anymore…That should imply to me too…I can take care of myself and the doctor said I'll be fine. Don't watch over me like a hawk. I don't need that." Kate told him.

"So you don't care about our baby?" Tony asked angry.

"I have never said that! You twist my words." Kate told him.

"That is what you are implying!" Tony said to her.

Kate then threw a pillow at him.

That night Tony didn't know if he should sleep in the sofa or not. After making food to them, helped Kate with a few things and calling everyone which needed to be called he slowly went back to their bedroom. He picked up the pillow which was still lying on the floor. Tony got changed and slipped quietly in the bed. He hated it when they fell asleep angry at each other and wondered how she felt.

"Tony…I'm not used to all of this attention…I'm sorry." Kate suddenly said. Tony realised she must have woken up.

"I'm sorry too. I should know that you aren't used with everyone acting like this around you. I'm going to buy as many pregnancy books I can for both of us." Tony told her.

"I love you." Kate told him.

"Come here…"Tony said to her while pulling her to him…"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

………………..20th of April………………….

The clock rang and Kate slowly moved her hand to shut it off.

"I don't want to go up today." She told Tony.

"Too bad we have too." He said very tired. Slowly he started to get up from the bed.

"Just a few more minutes." Kate said to him while dragging his blanket to her to get warmer.

"We don't have a few more minutes. Tomorrow you are not going to work so you can sleep in then. Think about me who has to work the day before his wedding." Tony told her while he got up from bed.

"I know…Two agents not a work is too much but I wish we both could have got tomorrow off. We still have some last minute things to prepare. I still can't believe 300 people are coming to our wedding." Kate then said to him.

"At least you feel better about it now then when you heard the number for the first time a month ago." Tony told her while dragging of the blankets of her. They couldn't be late for work and she knew it.

………..A month ago……….

"Ok, I agreed to postpone the wedding so more people could come. I'm not happy about it and I'm definitely not going to postpone it again. We've listened to both our families enough already. Right, Tony?" Kate told them while looking at her parents first and then Tony.

"She's right. Mom, dad…I know you want to invite many but it isn't possible." Tony continued.

"We can pay for them and it isn't every day your eldest son is getting married." Tony's mother Isabella told them. She wasn't going to back down. She had three more people on her side too. Her husband Adam, Tony's father Michael and his wife Sonja.

"You had a big wedding when Andrew got married. Can't you just respect how we feel?" Tony pleaded.

"This is how it will be and that is it. In this family things are this way. Anthony, we raised you to understand and respect our family traditions. You're going to follow them. End of discussion." Tony's father said firmly.

Kate and Tony didn't want their families to fight. They had just started to talk again after disagreeing two hours ago. They couldn't understand how hard it would be to merge two families. They had just thought it would be so easy but they were really wrong.

"We're not going back to square one…Can both parties accept our choice of location and date?" Kate asked them.

"Yes." Kate's mother Rebecka said. Kate's mother felt a bit outnumbered by the Dinozzo clan since they were four and them only two.

"Just so you know we still think the church your brother got married in is the best church but we can accept your decision." Michael said. The others nodded.

"That's great. Off to a good start then. We wanted to get married fast and we were nice enough to push it back a month and a half. Kate and I understand this wedding will be bigger than we initial thought. You must understand that finding a restaurant and also one which is big enough is hard to do here. The guest list needs to get cut." Tony told them.

"It's not our fault. Not more than 50 are on our list." Kate's father Eric replied.

"Don't go blaming this on us…" Tony's father said angry.

"Hold on here…No more fighting…"Tony stood up saying hoping it would calm everyone down.

"We're Italian and proud of being Italian. We have big weddings with many guests. Are you forgetting your background? Are you not a Dinozzo anymore?" his father asked upset. Tony sighed and sat down again.

"So at least 150 guests from your side then. If we can find a big enough restaurant or hotel then probably we can manage it if you help pay for it." Kate said giving up. Going over this again and again hadn't helped and she decided to just accept the situation.

"Are they taking over the wedding plans too?" Kate's mother asked now upset over how easily her daughter gave in.

"No, they are not, mother…We're planning it…We invited you here so you could talk and get to know each other since we're getting married…Not to fight and take over…" Kate told them.

"It's OUR wedding…" Tony emphasized taking Kate's hand. She smiled and felt a lot better now. Everyone looked at them and decided to try to be calmer.

"So since much time has already been wasted let us go to the essential things. Any special traditions you want us to do or have on our wedding?" Tony continued.

……………….Back in their bedroom……………..

"When I heard the final guest list would be around 250 or 300 people…Of course I freaked…We don't even know half of those people…Right now I just want it to be a nice wedding and whether 50 or 300 sees me say I do to you…Well I don't care about that. The wedding is just as we want it to be. I just can't believe so many could come in just such short notice and with us living so far away from them. I'm just glad your mother took over the guest list and handling the caterer since it wasn't fun calling every hour and say oh three more people are coming…" Kate told him.

"We couldn't handle everything and you need to take it easy." Tony told her.

"I know…That's why I didn't want to get up and sleep a few more minutes…I'm warning you. I'm not going to be in a good mood today." Kate said as they walked to the kitchen.

"This is a good day. You should be happy today. Try to be positive." Tony said before kissing her. He wanted to give Kate a good start to the day.

"Have you seen my writing book?" Kate asked him.

"The baby one or your usual one?"

"The usual one. I need to write in it before I feel ready to write in the baby book." Kate told him. She had got the idea from her mom about writing how she felt during her pregnancy and give it to her child when it became older. Kate also felt the urge to write all the other stuff the days when she didn't feel so well in another book. She didn't want to call it a diary because that wasn't the book's purpose. They both started to look for it and soon Tony found it. It had been a while since he flipped through it. Tony was allowed to read both but it was the baby book he was more interested in. He flipped to the last page and it only had two sentences on it with quotation marks.

"Unhappy people write. Some to feel better some to just feel…"

Just as he read it Kate showed up.

"Should I be worried?" Tony asked her. He just felt so uneasy when he read that.

"Not everyday is a good day. I just had to write that. It summed up pretty well how I felt at the time. With everything going on, you can't be happy everyday?" Kate told him.

"No. I'm just worried." Tony answered not knowing what to answer. He wanted to give a better answer so she wouldn't start the day with being sad.

"I'm worried too. About you, the baby, the wedding…About work and so much else. I really need the book to feel better. You have something which makes you feel better on bad days. But I have good days too and I know in two days it will be the best day in my life." Kate explained.

"You don't have to worry about me!" Tony told her.

"I love you so it is too late for that. I'm just feeling you are doing too much and not dealing with everything. Sometimes it can just be too much. You got to admit to that to people around you." Kate continued.

"I guess so…I'm worried about today. How will people get a long and will we, especially you, be able to handle this long day? Sometimes I feel I just have to be strong for both of us." Tony said to her. Kate went up to him and hugged him. Much more was said through the hug than they could have thought. Unfortunately they came a few minutes late to work after resolving some issues and Gibbs wasn't all that happy.

……………….Later that day……………

"So you're ready?" McGee asked Tony.

"Ready as I ever will be." Tony replied.

"Boss, you're coming?" Tony asked him.

"Soon…Is it really a good idea letting me come to your bachelor party?" Gibbs asked hesitant. He had really been unsure about tagging along. Everyone else except him thought he should. Even Lauren wanted him to go.

"Yes, it is." Tony said knowing that Kate was looking at him from the other side of the room. To Kate it was really important Gibbs was apart of this and he knew that then it was important for him too.

"Ok, then." Gibbs said before turning off his computer.

"Are they all here?" Kate asked Tony.

"Downstairs. I'm going to call them when they can come up. Giving 50 people a tour of this place won't be easy." Tony told everyone. As much as Kate and Tony tried to get out of having to show their families were they work they couldn't. They insisted and now they were all here.

"Then call." Kate told him.

"I'm finished. Where is the family?" Abby asked after coming from her lab.

"Downstairs but here any second now." Kate answered.

"Ok…So are you looking forward to your bachelorette party? We have so much planned for you." Abby said excited.

"I'm trying to but I'm just worried about this tour." Kate replied. This day hadn't gone so well and Gibbs had asked a few times why both she and Tony didn't seem to want to work today. Would the day end in a disaster or in a good way?

………..A few minutes later……..

After coming up the stairs and elevator the family was in the office. No one could here what another one said and it seemed everyone wandered of in utter amazement over at actually being at NCIS, a place where they fight against terrorists. Soon the group divided in the bachelor group and bachelorette group and off they were to their destinations.

……………Around 12.45 am……………

"I thought you would come home first." Tony said as she walked through the door.

"Me too but I didn't plan this day." Kate said exhausted.

"Shall we talk in bed?" Tony asked her.

"If I don't fall asleep first…So how was it?"

"Interesting…Half of us didn't drink because we were either driving or working tomorrow…The other half had very fun and I also had very fun because of them. They let me do funny things like sing in the street about how much I love and I can't sing." Tony said to her while they were walking to their bedroom.

"That I know. You sing too much in the bathroom." Kate said amused.

"Only when the radio is on… I did a few more stuff but they filmed it all and you will probably see it one day. At the restaurant we talked a lot and shared stories. Ducky's story was quite interesting." Tony continued.

"Really?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yes, really…I also had to show I could dance so I wouldn't mess up on our wedding day. I danced with a woman but as soon as I proved to them I could dance I didn't have to dance anymore. Overall we had a good night." Tony said to her.

"I'm still surprised your friends didn't end up taking you to a strip club." Kate told him.

"They did but we were only there for 20 minutes since it became quite late. I didn't do anything inappropriate." Tony explained to her emphasizing the part of being good.

"Did you film that?" Kate asked looking at him strangely.

"No, we didn't." Tony answered and Kate could see he wasn't lying.

"When did you actually come home?" Kate asked him

"15 minutes ago." Tony said smiling a bit.

"Not so long ago then…We had fun too…We went to two bars after the hotel. A lot happened in the hotel. We ate a lot at the hotel restaurant and when we got up to my sister's room I opened a few presents. We got some room service and laughed a lot. The second time room service came we all got a big surprise. My cousin had hired two strippers and they were really nice. No one knew about it except her. She is sneaky sometimes." Kate explained.

"I'll try to remember that. I'm glad your home. It won't be fun coming home tomorrow and knowing you won't be here. I don't like the rule about not seeing each other before the wedding." Tony told her.

"You can call me any time. I'm at the hotel surrounded by your and my family…You know what…My sister let me try the wedding dress today. I was so afraid it wouldn't fit but it did. It looked amazing." Kate said to him very happy.

"I told you it would fit. It was really nice of her searching so hard for a dress you would like since you hadn't so much time in searching for one." Tony said.

"I know…She even changed a few details to make it look better."

"The artistic gene in your family is so great. I hope our child will get it too." Tony said touching her belly.

"Everyone touched it today. I'm glad I'm showing a little."

……………..22nd of April………….

………..3.48 pm………..

"Is everyone here? I can't take waiting another second." Kate said to one of her bridesmaids. The guests had taken an awful long time to get seated.

"I'll check again." Her sister told her.

Kate looked around the room and was happy with having her friends and family there with her.

………… 3.55 pm………

"Where are the guys?" Kate's sister Christina asked when she finally found Tony's mother.

"Trying to get dry. It is raining so much out there that they got soaked while running from the car to the church. Give them a few more minutes." Tony's mother explained.

"But they are all here?" Christina asked.

"Yes. The ring barer isn't feeling so well but we're trying to see if someone else can do the job." His mother continued.

"I don't think we have another three year old around. If he is sick just give the ring to the best man." Christina stated.

"Is she feeling better?" Tony's mother wondered.

"She hasn't thrown up in over an hour. That is a good sign."

"Tony is still trying to get dry. Everyone else is dry." Andrew Tony's brother then said coming out from the room the guys were in.

"How long will that take?"

"I'm almost dry and that is enough. Kate shouldn't wait longer. Tell them to start." Tony said with his best men around him.

……………..4.57 pm…………

They were now Mr and Mrs Anthony Dinozzo and the rain had stopped. The photographer had already taken a lot of pictures when Abby suggested they should take a picture with only the team in front of the church. They all gathered up and looked so happy. The guests cheered and the couple couldn't get happier. When Tony looked up to a hill he saw someone in disguise looking at them. He told Gibbs and Abby who spread it to the rest of the team. When they looked at the person Kate saw how their attention weren't on the photographer but on that person.

"Who is that?" Kate asked.

"We'll find that out later." Tony told her. He hadn't told her because he didn't want her to worry.

"Ok, I'm ready now." The photographer told them. A few pictures were taken and they all smiled but as soon as they had taken them the team had some really serious faces.

"We have a party to go too. We promised each other not to let them take over our lives. I'm still honouring that promise." Kate told them while looking at Tony.

"Me too." Tony said. He felt that if he said it too the others wouldn't think about that person so much. They couldn't do anything about it anyway.

"Let's go." Gibbs said. He was still the boss and you could really sense it now but the rest of the guests couldn't understand that. Everyone then headed to the cars to go to the hotel where the party was going to be held at.


	6. Chapter 6

…………..Monday 5th of May………..

"It's nice to have you back." McGee said when Tony and Kate entered the office.

"So how was Italy?" Abby asked curious.

"Wonderful. I wish we could have stayed there longer." Kate replied.

"We saw quite much. Rom was great but the best was when we stayed 3 days at a winery. Fresh air and the country… It was a great honeymoon." Tony said happy.

"So did you learn some Italian?" Abby asked Kate.

"Tony spoke most since he can it but I tried. They understood my English anyway so I didn't want put so much effort in it." Kate explained.

"I'm trying to teach her how to pronounce the words right so soon she can say some things." Tony told her.

"I can some words and expressions but I rather not say them here and learning Italian wasn't the purpose of our trip anyway." Kate said defending herself.

"Thanks for the postcards and the calls. You didn't have to check up on us." Abby said changing the subject.

"I felt better if I did. So did Tony." Kate explained.

"Uhhh…Yeah, just what she said…So where is Gibbs?" Tony asked.

Abby and McGee looked at each other and wondered who was going to tell them.

"He called in sick today. He said Tony is the boss until he comes back. If something major comes up and you feel the urge to call him then talk to Kate and you two have to decide on what you should do." McGee explained after a few seconds silence.

"I'm the boss…"Tony said surprised.

"He's sick…He is never sick…Is something wrong?" Kate asked worried.

"Gibbs worked a lot when you weren't here…Searching for Ari…Trying to find out who was at your wedding while we tried to solve a new case. The kids had got sick last week and he maybe caught it too. Maybe it all became too much for his body to handle…"Abby explained.

"It didn't sound so bad when I talked to you on the phone. Why didn't you say anything?" Kate asked.

"We didn't want to ruin your honeymoon and we thought we could handle it. It is sometimes easy to forget how vulnerable human beings are and that it actually applies to us too." Abby continued.

"I have to call him to see how he is." Kate said while going to her desk.

"I answered the phone when he called. He said we shouldn't call him and he's staying at Lauren's. He also emphasized he wasn't alone so no need to worry." McGee told them.

"So who is with him?" Tony wondered.

"Alexander…Isabella feels better and went back to school today and Lauren is at work." McGee explained while Kate's phone started to ring. She answered and talked a little while before handing over the phone to Tony. He talked for a little while before he hung up.

"Gibbs really knows us. He said he wanted to call before I called him." Kate told them.

"All he wants is to us to start to work again. I guess we should do that then." Tony told them.

……………….Three days later………..

"Boss, you're back." McGee said as he saw him step out of the elevator. Kate was talking to Abby over the phone and she told her that Gibbs was back.

"Welcome back. I've warmed up your chair for you." Tony said to him.

"How many times…"Gibbs said before smacking him in the head. He had warned Tony about never sitting at his desk.

"Kidding boss…The only thing on your desk is the present from Italy we got you." Tony told him. Gibbs didn't say anything. He just went to his desk and wondered if he was going to open the present now or not. After feeling everyone looking at him he slowly opened it. Gibbs looked at his present and wondered what he was going to do with it.

"Since the painting had a boat on it with navy colours we thought it fitted you perfectly." Kate explained.

"I hope you like it." Tony said to him after studying his expression.

"I'm sure Lauren can find a place to hang it up on." Gibbs answered.

"Are you two living together?" Kate wondered.

"I just spend most of my days there since Lauren can't as easily come to me because of the kids…Which remind me…I maybe have to go a bit early today since Lauren is working the afternoon shift." Gibbs told them.

"So you're taking care of them?" Tony asked.

"I guess so…I sort of promised so don't think this will happen often!" Gibbs said firmly but no one believed him. They all knew him and Lauren were serious and at the wedding they had found out the kids would probably stay with Lauren permanent and the paperwork would be finished in a couple of months. Having Gibbs in the children's life had worked out pretty well and everyone expected that he would ask her to marry him soon and maybe even get joint custody of the kids too.

…………….8 pm that same day………..

"So you're finished with your homework. I guess you can watch TV or go on the computer." Gibbs told them. As he saw the kids leave the room as soon as he mentioned the word TV he let out a sigh. What was he going to do now? Then the phone rang. He answered and it wasn't Lauren as he wanted it to be. He had got a lead on the case he had worked on. The two marines who had mysteriously disappeared after only being home for four months after coming back from Iraq had turned up in a jail after a fight on a parking lot. There had been many speculations about their disappearance. From drug trafficking to that one of them hated the other person and had killed him and was hiding. It didn't help when they had found some drugs and blood from one of the guys at the other one's apartment. Was one of them a drug addict who had taken the other one's money and killed him when he said no about giving him more money? It made it more suspicious since they had found out one of them owed a lot of money to the other one. Or was he just kidnapped? Gibbs just knew he had to get some answers but he couldn't leave the kids alone at home even if they were 13. He didn't know how long he would be away. Gibbs called McGee and decided that maybe Kate and Tony could watch them and Lauren could pick them up after work.

He called both of their cell phones but no one answered. Even if the kids were nice he had in mind how Alex had been like before he came to Lauren. He had been a handful at two other foster homes and moving to a third one hadn't been that easy for him but he had acted a lot better since he came to Lauren which was frankly his last resort since the social services didn't know what to do with him. He was hard to place but Lauren couldn't say no when asked if he could stay there for a month. In the back of Gibb's mind he remembered when Lauren told him that he got through to Alex a lot often than she did. Gibbs didn't want to fail her by leaving them alone at home especially since he didn't know for how long he'll be gone. He called McGee and told him that the kids were coming with him.

……………..At the police station…………

"You're going to sit here and not go anywhere. I warn you. If I hear anything…If I learn you have even moved one foot you'll be grounded for a month." Gibbs warned them.

"Not if I tell m…Lauren…"Alex told him still unhappy of being dragged there.

"Alex…Stop it…Do you really think we would be here if it wasn't for your behaviour? If you want to move then fine by me but I'm staying! I've found my new parents and if you don't feel the same then take a hike." Isabella said also upset but mostly upset at Alex.

"I don't want you two to fight either. Don't threaten me about telling Lauren either. I'm handling that. What do I have to do to have you get along?" Gibbs said feeling like giving up. They had been mad at each other during the whole car ride to the police station. The only thing Gibbs was happy about was that it wasn't Lauren's police station they were at but another one.

"And you two said you don't need a babysitter…Do as you are told! End of discussion." Gibbs told them before turning around to go over to a police officer to ask him where the two marines he needed to talk to where. Before he had done that McGee had apparently got the info they needed while he was lecturing the teenagers.

"I've called Abby and she said she could come and pick them up. Letting them stay here isn't a good idea." McGee told him.

"So you heard?" Gibbs said while looking at Alex and Isabella. He didn't know what to do with them but he knew Abby taking care of them was better than having them sit there and be mad at him.

"It was hard not to." McGee told him. Then they both walked to the cell where the two marines where.

……………A while later outside the cell…………

"So you disappeared because you felt you couldn't handle being at the marines anymore. A doctor and a guy who just got a promotion suddenly decided to just leave. That doesn't sound like the truth. I'm still waiting…" Gibbs said losing his tolerance with them since he knew they had lied.

"Ok…The truth isn't better than the lie." The doctor Mark Meadows told him.

"Mark…We're not going say anything." The corporal Thomas Blake said while taking Mark's arm.

"We got into a fight at home and Tom got a bit mad and pushed me and I tripped and hurt myself. I bled quite much since I cut myself on the glass table. We went to my work and I stitched myself up. Right then and there Tom confessed about his addiction and how he owed a few people money. I live with him and even through Iraq I didn't notice how in such bad shape he was. I lent him money and some of the other officers found out about that. Tom wanted to leave just after I had stitched myself up and I couldn't let him go alone. I want him get out of his addiction. We went to a motel and we didn't leave it until I was sure he could handle being without drugs." Mark explained to him.

"I didn't mean to hurt Mark the first time and now at the parking lot. During Iraq it was easier for me not to take as many pain killers but as soon as I came home it became too much. I felt I had to tell Mark before I left. I love him." Tom continued.

"You're together, right?" McGee asked.

"No one at the base knows and we want to keep it like that." Mark replied.

"I can understand how the first fight started but the one on the parking lot?" McGee asked them.

"Tom drank although I had forbidden him to. He wanted to drive and I said no. He took a swing at me but missed and I took his arms around his back and shoved him on the car. Someone called the police and here we are."

"I'm never going to drink or take drugs again." Tom told them.

"He's a great guy without anything in him." Mark defended him.

Gibbs and McGee could see that they love each other.

"I'll see what I can do about letting you go home or at least to the base but you both have some charges against you and it will only get worse if you leave again." Gibbs told them.

"I'll stop him if he tries." Mark explained. Both Gibbs and McGee trusted his words.

…………….A little while later……….

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked when he saw Abby, Kate and Tony.

"You called!" Abby replied.

"Where are they?" Gibbs asked worried when he saw Isabella and Alexander weren't there.

"Toilet…You let them sit here quite long. They didn't move one foot while you were gone." Abby answered seeing how more relaxed Gibbs became when he heard her answer. He was older and Abby knew she had to think about his age and health more now with everything going on.

"You two?" Gibbs then asked Kate and Tony.

"We saw you had called. We were at the movies and had turned off our cell phones. Before we called you Abby called to update us. The station was on our way home anyway." Tony explained.

Then both the teenagers and the marines came out to the team. So the decision about going home was made. Everyone went out of the police station.

………………….

When they were at the parking lot they all heard a car driving very fast. It was dark and they couldn't see much. Suddenly they heard some shots and everyone threw themselves at the ground. Gibbs pushed the kids on the ground with them under him… Tony did the same with Kate…


	7. Chapter 7

……..At the hospital………

"I can't believe you. I only asked you to watch them and then they get shot at. What will social services say? I'll never forgive you if they take them away from me. Do you know how long it took for me to be approved as a foster parent? It wasn't easy because I was single. I can't believe I let you back in my life. Clearly you don't want the same thing as me because then we wouldn't be here!" Lauren yelled at him as soon as she came to the hospital. Isabella was fine but a bullet had gone through the flesh of Alexander's right upper arm. He had to go through a small operation and Lauren was furious and worried. They were legally her responsibility and she knew it would be matter of hours before she had to explain everything to social services.

"I'll promise I'll find them." Gibbs told her.

"Just as Ari…I'm tired of hearing about you trying to find someone who is so hard to find. Is it so hard for you to appreciate what you have? What am I going to tell Alexander and Isabella? They got so attached to you." Lauren kept going but Gibbs couldn't bear to listen anymore. He knew that from now on he would sleep in his own house.

The only thing he could be happy about was that everyone else was alright and Kate hadn't lost the baby.

………….Back home at Kate's and Tony's………

"This day had an unusual ending." Kate told him as she was getting ready for bed.

"I thought you would be more shaken up." Tony said being a bit surprise over how she had reacted over this whole ordeal.

"You were there. I feel safe around you especially since you are really good at pushing me to the ground without me falling hard to the ground." Kate explained.

"I was lucky." Tony told her happy about her being alright.

"Can't say the same about Gibbs. I feel bad about being home tomorrow." Kate told him.

"You have to rest. I have to rest too and if Gibbs gave me the day off then I'm not complaining." Tony told her.

"That's why we should go and see how things are on Saturday." Kate told him knowing Gibbs would work on that day too.

"You read my mind. Hopefully Gibbs has sorted everything out with Lauren by then." Tony told her.

………Two days later……….

It was a Saturday but Gibbs was still at work. He felt it was all he had left now.

"I talked to mom…I can't abandon my dad. I gave her the ring too. You didn't hide it so well." Alex told Gibbs as he entered the room. He had prepared himself to say these words since he came home from the hospital yesterday. Even if Lauren and Isabella said it wasn't his fault he still felt guilty and he knew he wouldn't feel better until he had talked to both of them. Now he only had his dad left if Gibbs still wanted to be his father figure.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home and rest. She must be really worried…I didn't even know they let you out of the hospital. Are you ok?" Gibbs told him quite worried. He wasn't so up to date on how injured he was but he was glad Alex looked ok.

"She doesn't know I'm not home. I tried to talk to her last night. Isabella did too. It was Isabella who wanted me to show her the ring. You did your part through us. I think she will come around…I got bandage on my arm and I've been told not to use it during the next couple of days. I'll be fine." Alex told him. He wanted to be so straight forward as Gibbs always had told him to be.

"We better call her. She must be worried sick…How did you get in? You don't have a pass!" Gibbs wondered.

"I have my ways. When you call her ask her if she wants to marry you. It'll be easier for her to keep us if she is married and I don't think she wants to be married to another man than you. I've accepted that I got a new mom and I want to accept I got a new dad too. It's all up to you." Alex told him.

Then Gibbs cell phone rang.

"I got a new one. I never bothered to learn how to answer it." Gibbs told him. Alex took it up from his desk, opened it and saw it was Isabella. He pressed the button which answers the phone and gave it to his dad.

"Where is he?" Isabella asked.

"Right here with me. Tell your mom he's alright. If he can stay here today then it is ok for me too. We have a few things to talk about." Gibbs told his suddenly new daughter.

"I will…Dad…She still loves you know…Bye." Isabella told him.

"Bye. Miss you both." Gibbs said before giving the phone to Alex so he could turn it off.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know about computers and cell phones if you show me how to make a boat." Alex offered hoping that this compromise would be good enough for him to accept.

"We'll see." Gibbs told him. Alex took it as a yes and smiled.

While Gibbs had been talking on the phone Kate and Tony had come up to the office.

"Was it you two who let him in?" Gibbs asked them.

"He stood outside the base with no one besides us to call. What would you do if not come and let him in? It seemed important and urgent." Tony explained.

"How long did you stand there? It's cold!" Gibbs asked acting like a really worried and upset dad.

"A half an hour. Not so long." Alex said feeling that his dad wouldn't let this slip.

"We were already on our way when he called so it only took us ten minutes to get there. He even wore the seat belt from when we picked him up until we parked. A nice son you have there." Tony continued.

"A nice son but he's still in trouble. Going out without telling anyone… Sit in that chair until I figure out what to do." Gibbs told him. Half of him was happy but the other half just wanted to discipline Alex.

"So how is the case going? Found out who shot at us?" Alex asked while going to his seat.

"It looks like it was Corporal Blake's drug dealer who feared they were at the police to tell them about him. His boyfriend went during the night to his drug dealer and paid of Blake's debt while Corporal Blake was in jail. He did that without the police and us knowing. He got the insurance that they would leave them alone but shooting at police is a severe offence. We'll get them sooner or later." Gibbs explained.

………….Two hours later………..

Isabella and Lauren came to pick Alex up.

"He's alright." Gibbs assured them.

"He's been here long enough. Let's go home." Lauren told him.

"Not until you say yes." Alex said not wanting to leave.

"It isn't that easy." Lauren told him.

"Yes, it is. I've researched this. You can get a marriage license this week and get married the next. If you call your families I'm sure they'll understand why you have to get married in a hurry." Isabella told them.

"Listen to the smart one." Alex told them.

"That's the first I've heard you say anything nice to…" Lauren said before being cut off by Alex. She felt their effort was really touching. They proposed for Gibbs and it was they who managed to convince her not to let go of him.

"My sister…I had to do it sooner or later." Alex said hoping this would show them they were now a family.

"He's quite smart too since he got you to be in the same room." Isabella told everyone.

"That was a nice thing to hear you say about your brother." Gibbs told her.

Lauren had now made up her mind.

"So do you want to be our witnesses?" Lauren asked Kate and Tony.

"We would love to." Kate told them.

…………………..

I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue so it is hard for me to find mistakes WORD can't find.

Feedback is nice.


	8. Chapter 8

I've tried to come up with something good to end this story with for several days now. I didn't so I'm just writing a very little last chapter for you guys.

…………A week later………..

"I am happy to present to you Mr and Mrs Gibbs."

Everyone cheered. It was a great day and not many thought it would come. With Gibbs' past no one could have thought he would get married again. Everyone was happy and ready to move on with their lives. Everything wouldn't be great but the happy couple felt they had a strong foundation to build on.

………..A few months later……..

"Look. Her first visit to mommy's and daddy's work." Abby said when Kate strolled in with their daughter.

"So how are things going?" Kate asked her husband.

"Couldn't be better now you're here." Tony told them.

"Where is Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"At school picking up Alex and Isabelle. Apparently something happened and he had to go get them. I'm sure they'll be back soon. He always takes them here for their punishment because they think it is so boring here especially when he put them alone in the interrogation room." Tony answered.

"He's the same then. Never leaving work no or rather always coming back to work matter what happens." Kate stated.

"I don't think we see the changes here but inside of Gibbs there is a lot which has changed." Abby then told them.

"The baby…" Isabelle said as soon as she saw Kate.

"A punishment for cutting the last class. No baby for you." Gibbs then told his daughter but he couldn't stop her. She was already all over the baby.

"I so want a baby one day." Isabelle said.

"In ten years not now." Gibbs quickly said.

"Not wanting to be a grandfather so soon." Tony stated.

"Not through Isabelle and Alex anyway." Gibbs answered.

"Ok, you know the drill. To the interrogation rooms with you and stay there until I say so." Gibbs demanded. Slowly the two kids walked away from the rest.

"So update me." Gibbs told them.

Everything was back to normal even if Kate soon left the office.

THE END


End file.
